


Fly Me To The Moon

by decadent_mousse



Series: Do Robots Dream Of Electric Kaiju? [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt go on a date at a slightly unusual location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> In between working on other stuff, I decided to just spontaneously write a thing, and this is what came out. XD
> 
> So, here is a fic set in an AU me and bravinto cooked up awhile back and have been slowly adding to as we go, in which Hermann and Newt are both not-very-humanoid robots. They eventually get curious about how humans interact and start occasionally going on dates in human form in a simulation program.

“Well, this is different.”

“You don’t like it.”

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say that!” Newt looked out across a lake of methane then glanced up at what was a pretty spectacular view of Saturn. “It’s nice.”

“Nice,” Hermann echoed.

“Come on, dude, don’t be like that. It’s amazing.”

It was one of Saturn’s moons – Titan, if Newt had to guess, though he wasn’t exactly an expert on astronomy and Saturn had something like _seventy_ moons, so he could be wrong. It was a pretty impressive simulation. He wondered if Hermann had downloaded it somewhere or if he’d put it together himself. If it was the latter, than it had probably taken ages to get down to such precise detail – but Hermann was pretty fond of space, Newt had no problem believing he could pull it off.

“So,” Newt said, spinning around and wiggling his eyebrows at Hermann. “What exactly did you want to do tonight?”

“Mainly, I was thinking of admiring the view.” Hermann leaned on his cane slightly and gave him a bemused look. “Why? What did _you_ have in mind?”

“Well, I dunno. You’re here, I’m here, we have human bodies – well, _kind of_ – I was thinking we could… try things?”

“ _What_ things?”

Newt walked over to him. “Do I have to spell it out?”

Hermann stared at him for a long moment, and Newt realized he wasn’t really staring _at_ him, so much as _through_ him. “I have a list here–“

“Oh my God, dude, what?” Newt laughed incredulously. “No. Nope, no.”

Hermann gave him an annoyed look and huffed. “If you would just let me–“

Whatever he was going to say was lost in the shuffle of Newt half-tackling him and kissing him. It probably wasn’t the best kiss or the most romantic, and it was a little bit sloppy maybe, but Newt had only had lips for about a week and he’d never used them for anything other than talking. All things considered he didn’t think it turned out half-bad.

Hermann clung to him and _glared_ at him indignantly when they finally broke apart. “What was _that_?”

“Oh come on, Hermann, you can’t tell me you’ve never seen a couple of humans kiss before.”

“I know _what_ it was, I just don’t understand _why_ –“

“Wasn’t that kinda the point, dude? To do things here we couldn’t do in our real bodies? So, was it– I mean, was it good? For you?”

“It wasn’t unpleasant.”

“Oh wow,” Newt laughed.

Hermann rolled his eyes, “It… gave me an enjoyable sensation.”

Newt licked his lips. “Yeah, me too.”

They stared at each other for several minutes – or whatever passed for several minutes in a virtual reality. As fast as their brains processed information, it probably wasn’t that long in real-time.

The silence was suddenly broken by music, and it was such an abrupt change that it startled both of them.

Hermann looked around. “Where is that coming from? I didn’t add that to the program.”

Newt recognized the song and felt – well, he felt weird, his face was hot – was he _blushing_? God, that was one of the songs he had downloaded to his hard drive. Something must have misfired and opened the file. Maybe he was glitching out. Maybe he needed to be defragged. What if he had a _virus_ , oh God–

Hermann gave him an amused look. “’Fly Me to the Moon,’ Newton? Really?”

Newt cleared his throat and tried to stop blushing – which actually just made it _worse._ He gave Hermann a sheepish look and held out a hand. “Uh, wanna dance?”

“A week ago, neither of us even had _legs_ – dancing is probably unwise.”

“Dude, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Clearly it must’ve fled with the rest of my senses when I entered into a relationship with you.”

Newt’s simulated heart fluttered in his simulated chest. “Come on, Hermann. I promise the second one of us steps on the other’s toes, we’ll stop.”

“I think it’s far more likely our legs will get tangled in each other and we’ll end up rolling into the lake.”

“Well, it’s not a _real_ methane lake, and we’re not _really_ here, so…”

Hermann sighed and stared at Newt for a long moment before smiling softly and taking his hand. “If you step on my toes I’m going to install Internet Explorer 47 on your hard drive.”


End file.
